The Ducati
by Readywolf02
Summary: AU Ever had a guy smirk at you when you can barely even see his face? Ever had guy follow you all day while riding a motorcycle of his own? For Lucy, it's a day full of new experiences.


**Ever had a guy smirk at you when you can barely even see his face? Ever had guy follow you all day while riding a motorcycle of his own? For Lucy, it's a day full of new experiences. **

**I wrote a one-shot! So yeah, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail and its beautiful characters belong to Hiro Mahima, sadly not me**

* * *

The Ducati

The blonde cracked a small smile as she sat on the leathery cushion of her favorite vehicle, and wheeled out onto the road. She was jus going for a ride, like most of her Saturdays she had off of work. It was a nice break from the loud atmosphere of the constant hustle of the restaurant. The girl smirked once again as she heard the somehow calming roar of the engine, and took another turn down the road. Her blonde ponytail beat against her back as the wind whipped it around freely.

The girl, Lucy, stopped as the light blared an irritating red at her. She scowled at her misfortune, and glanced to her right. The female biker saw a man, a flame covered helmet adorning his sleek motorcycle. Lucy knew the model; her mother owned one just like it in her youth. The metallic red suited the bike well; a 2014 Diavel Ducati. The nameless biker turned his head towards her, and she was able to spot the smirk that crossed his features (that she couldn't make out too well) despite being behind the tinted helmet. The light that she thought had frozen on the same alarming color finally switched to a vibrant green, and she sped off, unknowingly leading the man on the Ducati.

Lucy was a bit-confused. She had just noticed the man she'd seen earlier was following her. Or at least- that's what she thought.

_He's just going in the same direction as me right? _She thought to herself, and quickly turned a corner, resulting in him trailing close behind. She sped up as fast as the speed limit would allow, but he sped up just as fast and was soon right next to her. Things went on like that for a while; Lucy turning sharp corners and speeding up, and the Ducati rider right on her tail.

The sun was pulled high into the clear blue sky when the young woman realized she was running low on gas. Fortunately, she spotted a gas station just ahead. She rolled into one of the many vacant spots, climbed off of her proud black bike, and took her helmet off for the time being. The "flame-head" as she'd dubbed him (due to the design on his helmet) pulled into the adjacent spot, and took his helmet off as well, revealing an unruly head of pink hair. He looked over at the blonde, claiming a smirk once again. She quickly turned away from his charcoal gaze, setting her star-patterned helmet onto the seat of her bike.

"Daytona, huh?" the man called out to her, and she threw him a narrowed gaze, before subtly nodding her head.

"It's a 2009 model, right? A Triumph?" he asked, although the look on his face said that he already knew the answer to his question.

"Yeah," Lucy replied plainly, and started filling up the gas tank.

"Why do you ride?" The woman had to stop for a second after hearing the question.

"Why do I ride?" She inquired irritably.

"Yeah, I don't see too many women who ride, so I was wonderin' how you got into it," the pink-haired man asked, before filling up his own vehicle.

"My mom rode," Lucy replied bluntly, then pulled the gas nozzle from the tank. "Mind watching my helmet?"

"No problem," he said, flourishing the girl with a toothy grin. She quickly turned away, walking towards the small building as she made sure to call out a quick saying of gratitude. Yet she couldn't help but wonder how his behavior had changed so quickly from a smug know-it-all to a seemingly nice man. She also couldn't understand why her face felt so hot from a mere smile.

The young part-time waitress walked back to her beloved motorcycle, and tossed the flame-head bottled water.

"A little something for you. Thought you might want one," Lucy announced, and he gave her another genuine smile before downing the beverage.

"Thanks," he sighed, wiping his mouth with his jacket sleeve, "by the way, I'd like a to have a name for that pretty face."  
"Why should I tell a man who's been stalking me for the past hour my name?"  
"You bought me a drink didn't you?" The male biker responded humorously, holding up the empty water bottle.

"Lucy Heartfilia," the woman nearly boasted; she was proud of the beautiful name her mother had given her.

"Nice to meet'cha Lucy, the name's Natsu Dragneel," Natsu walked over to where the girl stood, offering a large calloused hand. She placed her glove-clad hand in his, giving a firm shake that he grinned at. After their introductions the young adults climbed back onto the leathery seats of their favorite vehicles and roared off, Natsu trailing close behind Lucy, of course.

"Oh, what a surprise to see you here!" Natsu teased, and removed his helmet, fastening it onto his bike.

"Yeah, an unfortunate surprise," Lucy chuckled, and mimicked the male's actions with her own piece of equipment. She started strolling up the steps of the restaurant that lay in her wake, soon pausing, as she didn't hear footsteps behind her.

"Are you coming or what?" she asked the handsome male who leaned against his bike watching her go. "You look like a lost puppy or something."  
"Does that make you my master?" Natsu laughed, and Lucy scowled at the heat swirling through her cheeks. She didn't answer, instead marched the rest of the way up the concrete steps. The blonde didn't fail to notice the man's boisterous laughter behind her.

"It's very un-lady-like for the woman to pay for the meal," Natsu voiced, watching attentively as the beauty before him pulled out a wallet from one of her pockets. However, after hearing his comment she stopped in her tracks and aggressively shoved the worn-down leather wallet back into the pocket it came from.

"Oh, so sorry sir! Why don't _you _pay the _fifty-four dollar bill_? Oh, did I mention the tip?" she asked sickeningly sweetly, and the thick layer of malice could be heard well in her voice.

"Heh, on second thought-"  
"Oh no, please, I don't want to come off as un-lady-like, now do I? I _insist_!" Her voice was now dripping with danger, and Natsu wasn't sure if he'd ever been so petrified from a mere noise in his entire twenty-four years of living. So, naturally, he hastily pulled out a wallet of his own and slightly reluctantly slipped the required amount into the bill.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Lucy asked, slipping her helmet on.

"I was on a long ride today already, following you."  
"How about we ride together, without me trying to get away from you?"

"I'd like that." Out came his deep chuckle. "What if I lead the way this time, yeah?"

"Lead the way Flame-Head."  
"Follow me, Cosmic Girl."

* * *

**Did you like it? Please leave a _lovely _review and favorite! Thanks for reading!~**


End file.
